


voyeur

by Teaotter



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Awkward, Drabble, F/M, Mutant Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: Johnny's gift shows him many things.





	voyeur

Sometimes, Johnny's power is a curse.

In the old manager's office, he sees the leaning stack of books, the spilled pens. Before he can stop it, his gift shows him--

_Lorna and Marcos making out on the desk that morning. His arm locked around her waist, his body straining toward hers as they kiss. One of her feet is on the floor, the other tucked around Marcos's hip, rocking up. Her head falls back as she moans, far hand scrabbling for balance, knocking the pens to the floor--_

It cuts off there, but Johnny's imagination can fill in the rest.


End file.
